Legends Never Die
by RufusPrime54
Summary: One Shot on what happens to Ahsoka during Order 66 and beyond. Rated T for violence


_**A/N**_

_Hello to all. I am currently in the middle of my first giant story __**Retribution**_ _and had a great idea for a one shot. This is my take on Ahoska's experience during Order 66 in Star Wars Revenge of the Sith._

**Legends Never Die**

Her temple was burning. Off in the distance she could see the smoke billowing into the dark night sky. She had just decided to return to the Order as well. She remembered vividly the events that put her in this position in the first place. Three years ago, she had been falsely accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. The Council had expelled her and she stood trial. She was about to be sentenced to death when her master, Anakin, had saved her by showing the real culprit to the courts. Her friend Barris had betrayed everyone, in attempts to show the Jedi how the order was crumbling beneath them. As it turns out, she appeared to be right. After being spared by the courts, the Jedi Council had decided that she could come back, and under the rank of Knight. She felt a pang of guilt even to this day on her decision to leave. She still remembered the conversation with her master.

"_The council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?"_

"_This is your life, you can't just walk away from this."_

"_I'm sorry Anakin, but I have to figure some stuff out on my own."_

"_I understand. I know what it is like wanting to leave the order."_

"_I know."_

She obviously was referring to Padme. She saw the way the two of them stole looks at each other. The way they acted around each other. One day, she was waiting for her master to come out of a meeting with the Chancellor and she heard voices from the next room. She peeked around and saw the two of them kissing. That had sealed the deal for her. She didn't tell the council because Anakin was her friend and mentor, she couldn't betray him. Plus she didn't see anything wrong with it. It didn't affect him in any way.

Now she had everything figured out. She had spoken with Barris before her execution. The courts had inflicted the same penalty on the young Jedi padawan. She had reconciled her relationship with Barris. Not right away, but through long hours of meditation after the execution. That was true she did keep up with her force exercises. She made sure that if she would return to the temple, she would be just as good, if not a better Jedi as before. She had also found her lightsaber and shoto. She kept practicing with her lightsabers too. It was a good way to stay in shape, plus it helped keep some bad intentioned people off her back. Now she was going back to the temple, to see if they would take her back. That was before she saw it burning.

She arrived at the front gates and immediately felt a surge of pain and despair in the force. Thousands of Jedi were dying. She felt Master Plo, crashing into a building. Master Secura being shot in the back along with Master Mundi. She felt Master Kenobi being shot off a cliff. So much pain and for an unknown reason. She was going to find out though. Before entering, she felt for her old master, trying to see if he was still alive. She couldn't tell anything about him though. His presence was clouded by something so powerful, she couldn't break through. She let out a shaky breath and entered the temple.

Upon entering, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Hundreds of clones were firing upon the Jedi. Masters, Knights, and even Padawans weren't spared by the clones. She slunk into a corner and felt for the youngest signature in the temple. She found a group of younglings in the council room. She quickly raced her way towards the council room. Along the way she met minor resistance from a few clones. They were easily no match for her, but she felt a pang of guilt for cutting down the troops. She noticed that they were from the 501st, the soldiers that she had fought along with on countless missions. She couldn't believe that they would be doing this. She reached the council room and her heart almost stopped. There stood her former master cutting down the younglings, no remorse. After the last child was killed, he turned around and their eyes met.

"Master," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Ahsoka?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to make my return to the order if the council had it," she said. "But now there is no council left."

"Ahsoka," he said. "The Jedi are evil. I saw Master Windu attempt to kill the chancellor myself."

"That isn't true," she said.

"Oh but it is," he said menacingly.

She noticed something about his eyes. They were dark and unforgiving.

"Anakin," she said. "What is wrong with you."

"I have realized the Jedi were wrong all along," he said. "I will avenge my new master by destroying the Jedi."

"You've turned to the dark side," she said shockingly.

Anakin's face showed no guilt, just pure anger. Her face was shocked beyond belief. Tears started to stream down her face. There was no way that this was happening.

"Join me Ahsoka," he said. "You could be a valuable ally. You could bring peace to our new Empire."

"I don't even know you anymore," she said. "I am a Jedi. And I will never turn to the dark side. I will protect my friends, my family!"

She turned on her two lightsabers and assumed a defensive stance.

"You will never defeat me," he said. "The power of the dark side is too strong. I will be forced to kill you."

He lit his lightsaber and began with a vicious onslaught of attacks. Ahsoka had barely anytime to parry any of the attacks. She quickly gave ground, blocking with her main saber and shoto every other swing. Anakin's anger swelled in the strength of his attacks. Pure rage fueled his actions and Ahsoka was having a hard time keeping up. They were down the steps from the council room by now and working their way towards the library. Ahsoka saw an opening in his defenses and put a quick strike in with her shoto. Anakin had to block the shot which gave Ahsoka a second to land a kick to his chest and it knocked him off balance. She turned and ran into the library. Anakin followed slowly, knowing that she would never escape.

She turned a corner and hid behind a bookcase. She had to compose herself, her life was on the line. She still couldn't believe the situation she was in. Never, in her wildest dreams, had she thought that she would be doing this. She wiped the tears that were on her face quick and focused back on the task at hand. She could feel Anakin moving in her direction and she moved around a row of holo books to try and ambush him. She jumped out from behind the shelf and swung her lightsaber right at his head. He spun with incredible quickness and blocked her strike.

"You think it's going to be that easy," he taunted. "I truly failed as your master didn't I? Never teaching you one thing about combat."

"You failed me as a master," she said. "But not because of that. By what you have done."

He pushed back on their lightsaber lock and began yet another onslaught of attacks. Their battle moved out of the library and into the main hall of the temple. Ahsoka began to notice that several clones had been gathered around, watching their fight. Anakin swung at her legs and she paired with her main saber but that left her midsection exposed and a quick punch with his metal hand sent her flying across the floor. She groaned in pain, feeling several ribs crack with that punch. The clones around her didn't attack, but she noticed one clone out of the others.

"Rex?" she gasped.

The clone had blood spattered across his helmet and several lightsabers and padawan braids clipped to his belt.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka," Rex says. "But orders are orders, and the Jedi must be destroyed."

She couldn't even comprehend how much pain she was feeling. One of her best friends throughout the war had turned as easily as Anakin had.

"You see Ahsoka," Anakin called out. "There is no hope. You are alone."

"There will always be hope through the force," she replied.

"Nothing can save you. The Empire will succeed without fail," he said.

"What about Padme?" she asked. "What will happen to her? You think that she is just going to along with this?"

"How did you know," he asked.

"I've always know," she spat back, her ribs aching.

"She will be safe with my new power," he said. "You however, will be destroyed."

He began attacking the weary togruta once again. Her defence was starting to wear out as the attacks became faster and stronger. She was losing power fast and he knew it. He kept up his attack. The clones had formed a circle around the two, there was no escape. He attacked harder until he broke through her defenses and slashed her across the leg, causing a scream of pain to come up through the young woman. She was on a knee on the ground when Anakin force pushed her to the other side of the circle. Both of her lightsabers went flying and she was defenseless. She pushed herself up on her knees and looked at her old master. The man she once knew was gone. The hatred in his eyes, the lightsaber by his side, and the army of clones behind him. She was truly dead, and had accepted her fate.

"It's over," he said. "You've failed in your most noble mission."

"It's never over," she said. "If you kill me, I will have more power than you will ever know."

"You're wrong," he said. "Any last words?"

She quickly force pulled a blaster pistol from Rex's holster and pointed it right at her heart.

"I'm glad of the time I had with my master. Sadly he has been killed, I hope to see him again someday."

She pulled the trigger and the togruta slumped to the ground dead. Vader deactivated his lightsaber and walked over it his former padawan's corpse. He picked up her lightsabers and put them in his robes. He tossed Rex his pistol and turned to the clone troops around in the circle.

"Let this be an example," he addressed them. "Every Jedi must be destroyed. Even the ones you have once fought with."

He gestured at the body and all the clones gazed at it. Their former general still laid on the ground, blaster wound still smoking.

"Good Lord Vader," a crackling voice said. "You have accepted your true feelings."

Sidious came out from behind a wall of clones and looked at Anakin's handiwork. Vader kneeled in front of the Sith Lord and the Emperor addressed him.

"Now make your way to the Mustafar system and finish your mission."

"Yes master," he said.

_**Mustafar during the battle between Obi-Wan and Anakin**_

She had been watching for some time now. As her spirit floated above the two fighters, she was willing for Anakin to realize his wrong ways and beg for Obi-Wan's forgiveness, even though she knew he never would. She watched as the battle was at an end.

"It's over Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I have the high ground."

"Don't underestimate my power," Vader replied.

"Don't try it."

Anakin tried to leap over Obi-Wan but the Jedi master saw right through it. He severed both of Anakin's legs and his only human arm left. Anakin slid down bank, only meters from the river of lava.

"You were the chosen one," Obi-Wan yelled. "You were said to destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

"I hate you," Anakin screamed.

Ahsoka felt the pain in Obi-Wan's being and felt enormous pain herself. Anakin was truly gone, and only Darth Vader remained.

"You were my brother Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I loved you."

Anakin caught on fire and his screams rang out. Obi-Wan looked away and started up the bank to leave Anakin to die. Ahsoka knew that Anakin wouldn't, but she could not tell the future, it was too clouded. Her spirit drifted on, waiting for the day that Anakin might change his ways.

_**Many years later**_

Ahsoka had watched the battle between Vader and his son Luke. She watched as Vader was defeated and Luke had refused to kill him. She watched when the Emperor had began to shock the young man with lightning and Vader had taken up arms against Palpatine and killed him. She watched as her old master died.

She was waiting for him as he became one with the Force. Obi-Wan and Yoda were beside her and he came upon them. The look on his face was one of pure sorrow as he saw the three.

"I'm so sorry," he began. Tears were rolling down his face. "I only wanted Padme to live. I was selfish and not a proper Jedi. I don't deserve your apologies ever."

"Anakin," she said. "You are one with the Force. You have proved yourself a true Jedi by sacrificing yourself for your son. You have brought balance to the Force."

"Right Ahsoka is Skywalker," Yoda says. "Mysterious ways, the Force does work. Question it, we do. But never know what will happen, we will."

"You are a Jedi, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "You have our forgiveness, even if you think you don't deserve it."

"Face it Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "You're stuck with us."

Anakin smiled a little at the old nickname. "But all the things I have done. All the lives I have ended early, like yours Ahsoka."

"I would gladly give up my life again to have the future like this," Ahsoka said.

"Thank you," Anakin said. "You have my eternal gratitude."

"One thing more, Skywalker," Yoda said.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan smiled as they knew the news that Yoda would say.

"What is it Master?"

"One with the Force, Amidala has become."

"Padme," Anakin breathes.

"Yes Annie," Padme says from behind him and he turns. He runs over to her and hugs her tight.

"Padme, I'm so sorry," Anakin says.

"Hush Annie," she says. "You protected our son. Luke and Leia will live long lives because of you. I couldn't be more proud."

The couple embraced once more and Ahsoka smiled. She hadn't felt this much relief since the order had been given, when she finally had accepted the Force back into her life. Once again, the universe was in peace and the force balanced.

_**A/N**_

There is my little one shot. I had been planning the next part in my longer story when this idea popped into my head. I decided to write it down and I hope you like it. Tomorrow I will return to writing **Retribution** and I would really enjoy if you checked out that story.

Reviews, Likes, and Follows are always appreciated.

I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
